1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a join-structure of high-density connector and interface module, particularly to a join-structure of high-density connector and interface module that can save connecting material, hold connection firmly, and facilitate easy mounting and dismounting of an interface module.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional join-structure of high-density connector and interface module usually has two categories in its conductive terminals, including a cutting face lateral contact type (abbrev. as type A hereinafter) and a folded plate contact type (abbrev. as type B hereinafter). U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,071,371 and 5,425,658 are examples of type A, wherein two separated pairs (4 terminal pieces) overlap each other in most of their areas, and the employed terminal material is in relatively large amount that seemed to have been overdone. In another U.S. Pat. No. 5,024,609 of type B, a component separator is used to fix and align the conductive strips that increases manpower, production cost, and complexity.
A U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/430952 applied on Apr. 28, 1995 (ROC patent No. 312859) is a conventional join-structure of connector and interface module, wherein terminals in upper and middle layers are installed in straight lines in a reception slot, and volume of the entire body and needed terminal material are enlarged because of mounting of terminals at two lateral ends. And moreover, terminals in middle layer is prone to contact with that in lower layer when plugging in or pulling out a daughter board, so that, its function as well as usage has been compressed.
With respect to prior skill of join-structure of high-density connector and interface module, please refer to U.S. Pat. No. 5,026,292, wherein terminal of type A and B both are used in a connector that may require complicated procedures in manufacturing and assembling.
Major embodiments in U.S. Pat. No. 5,051,099 employ the same conductive strips as of type A and B in the mentioned U.S. Pat. No. 5,026,292, wherein FIG. 8 indicates another embodiment using terminals arranged in an upper as well as a lower layer respectively, and the terminals are laminated and polished aside that cannot contact with conductive strips thoroughly.
Moreover, FIG. 9 in the aforesaid patent reveals a type B embodiment, wherein the flaglike contact realm of the lower layer terminals requires a larger activity space that results in an enlarged slot at upper portion for reception a daughter board. However, owing to lack of guiding and positioning function, the daughter board cannot be plugged in the slot easily that may deform or impair the terminals to no longer coincide with golden fingers of the daughter board in geometric progression interval alignment (abbrev. as GPIA hereinafter).
Design of a usual join-structure of connector and interface module has progressed in GPIA alignment as revealed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/712868 (ROC patent No. 304284), wherein terminals of type A and B have been employed and arranged in an upper layer as well as a lower layer disposed in a single reception slot, however, in case a defect is found in manufacturing process or in the upper layer of a finished product, the intact lower layer has to be dismounted before removing or replacing the erroneous upper layer. This troublesome maintenance procedure will cost considerable manpower that has to be improved for sure.
Besides, a known retention mechanism, which can be applied to hold either a card type or a cartridge type interface module, is weak in dismounting procedure. A user has to use his hands to hold and pull an interface module out from the slot bit by bit and end by end. Such an inconvenient dismounting operation is also in need of improvement conspicuously.
In view of the aforesaid imperfections, and after years of constant efforts in research, this invention is taking the opportunity to propose a preferred structure, which is to be summarized below.